Domesticity
by modernxxmyth
Summary: Paige and Alex spend a night in. Dinner, dishes, and makeout sessions ensue. Palex. One shot.


**A/N:** This is a very fluffy one-shot, taking place a few months after LoL, but before HF 1&2. Do with that as you will.

**Music: **I was listening to "Cigarettes and Choclate Milk" by Rufus Wainwright while writting this, for anyone who's interested.  
**Disclaimer:** Degrassi is obviously not mine. And if it were, let's just say the show would be on HBO, not The N, with its notorious edits.

_**Domesticity**_

Alex and Paige had just stepped outside of the main doors of Degrassi, ending another long school day. Paige smiled and took Alex's hands in hers, turning her towards her. "You're coming over tonight," Paige said with resolve.

"I am, am I?" Alex replied.

"Mhmm. My parents are out for the night, and I'm going to make you dinner," Paige replied, a bit smugly.

"Oh really? How domestic of you," Alex smiled despite herself.

"Well, a little domesticity every once in a while never hurt anyone!" Paige pointed out.

"A little, Paige? You're _all _about domesticity," said Alex.

Paige looked slightly affronted, "I am not!"

"It's not a bad thing," Alex said with a laugh, "It's just who you are. You're all about the domesticity. It's a very according-to-plan type of thing, and you're an according-to-plan type of girl."

Paige furrowed her brows, "Am I really that bad?"

Alex smiled, "Stop worrying," she planted a quick kiss on Paige's lips. "It's cute."

"Well," Paige began with a grin, "I expect you there at 6:00." The girls went their separate ways.

* * *

Paige had ended up making Italian sausage with pasta, along with some nice baguette bread, and a salad. The meal was simplistic, nice, and they chatted casually, allowing themselves to slip into their usual flirty banter.

When they were done, Paige took their plates in one hand, and grabbed Alex's hand with the other. "Come on, help me with the dishes."

Alex sighed dramatically and agreed.

Paige opened a drawer and threw a towel at Alex, who barely caught it and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll wash, you dry," Paige stated.

"Why are we doing it all by hand, exactly?" Alex asked skeptically.

"Because if you just stick it all in the dishwasher, it never gets them completely clean, and you just end up having to clean them all by hand anyway!" she replied, dipping her hands into the soapy water with one of their plates.

"Well, I'm glad my family uses paper plates then," Alex smirked, but Paige could sense she really wasn't all too glad about it.

"Well, that would explain why you're such a slow drier," Paige looked at her pointedly. "Not enough practice."

"Or maybe I've been too busy staring at your ass."

Paige's jaw dropped open, but she was smiling nonetheless. She swayed her hips slightly and looked up a smirking Alex. "Keep drying," she said pertinently.

Alex continued drying, now having moved on to the lid of the pot Paige had used to cook the pasta in. She tried in continuous circles, around the rim of the lid. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Paige asked concernedly.

"I nicked my finger on the edge of the lid, and now it's bleeding!" Alex spoke in an irritated voice.

"How on _earth_ did you manage to get hurt _doing the dishes_?" she asked, trying to withhold her laughter.

"Just lucky I guess," Alex supplied.

"I'm sure you'll be fine," said Paige.

Alex smiled when she saw the opportunity presented before her. "Well, I'm not so sure about that…"

"What?" Paige asked. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" her voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well," Alex began, "I'm not sure if that will help. However, I can think of another place you can kiss to make feel _much, much_ better."

"Alex!" Paige exclaimed, seemingly appalled, however the blush creeping up her cheeks saying otherwise.

Alex leaned against the counter, propped one elbow up, and smirked.

Paige glanced at her. "Well," she began, hands buried inside the bubbles of the sink, "Let's see how smug you look after this!" With that she flung a handful of bubbles at Alex.

Alex grinned, "You're gonna pay, Michalchuk."

And with that, they were off. Their water fight was seemingly of epic proportions – it seemed to go on for hours. However, it truly only lasted about 10 minutes – after that Paige seemed to find it challenging to stay away from the softness of Alex's lips and the warmth of Alex's breath against her neck. And on the kitchen floor was where they found themselves 30 minutes later, quite short of breath, and clothing a bit disheveled.

Paige stood up and looked around skeptically, "Wow. We are going to have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Let's save it for the morning," said Alex, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"You know what?" Paige spoke softly, pulling Alex towards her, a tender smile on her face. "I think we may have to do just that." She closed the space between them.

* * *

**End Notes: **Hope you all liked it. Sorry for any mistakes, as it is un-betaed. This story was actually inspired earlier tonight when I was doing to dishes. And. I did indeed scrape my thumb on the edge of the lid. Apparently, it is possible. Lol. Anyway, reviews and concrit is much appareciated!


End file.
